After Egypt and Other Stories About the YGO Gang
by AnimeKeepsMeSane
Summary: My continuation of the original YGO story. Built like a one-shot/drabble collection, runs like a story! YYXY BXR MXM SXJ TXD MXT MXS LXR. M for future chappies! I will attempt to have the actual story line run chronologically but no promises...
1. How the Yamis Came Back

**How the Yamis Came Back**

**Okay people, just so y'all aren't confused when you read any of my Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction, I have written this. It is basically an explanation of the little AU world all of my fanfics will be in. I have changed a few things because I think people would be offended by some of the assumptions I make. I don't mind if you flame, because I expect it BUT YOU WILL BE REPORTED! Enjoy the story.**

**WARNINGS!: There is an OC, but she only plays a minor roll, just getting them to the mortal realm, putting em into normal clothes, making sure Baky goes back to being a sexy albino, etc...**

**There is also BL. Nothing past kissing, for anything else would be tales for another day, but there will be kissing and mention of Puzzle, Tender, Bronze and Puppy shippings! And Chaseshipping if you squint really hard and tilt your head.**

~The Afterlife~

Bakura strolled up the streets of the Afterlife. It felt good to be back in Egypt, he thought. Okay okay, so it wasn't actually Egypt, but it was the place every Egyptian was promised they would get to see one day, if they were good. Bakura had never been good, but he hadn't blasphemed the Gods, so he was allowed in after Yam-er Atem had lost the Ceremonial Duel. He'd just had to wait for a little while. He stared up at the huge golden palace that belonged to Osiris. It looked a lot like Atem's old palace, but grander and a hell of a lot larger. Bakura turned a corner and the palace was suddenly almost hidden from view by a group of palm trees swaying by a lagoon in someone's courtyard. He continued down the street until he reached an impressive Egyptian style home. Sitting in a chair in the shade provided by the overhanging roof, sat the Nameless Pharaoh himself, Atem. "Hey _Pharaoh._" Bakura called in a sticky voice, his usual sneer on his lips. Atem seemed to hate being called that lately, though it'd never bothered him before, and Bakura took advantage of it.

But the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle's eyes barely flickered to him. Against his better judgment, Bakura grew suddenly worried. "What's wrong Yami-I mean-Atem?" Bakura asked, sitting in the chair next to Atem's. The once Pharaoh didn't answer, just stared off into space, a depressed look on his face. "Don't waste your breath. I've been trying to cheer him up all day." Marik said, coming through the arched door and leaning against one of the many pillars. "You mean Atem's been like this _all day_?" Bakura had never seen anyone this down, not even Ryo. "That is what I said." Marik said snobbishly. "Guys, stop fighting." Atem said, almost to low for them to hear. "Fine." Bakura said, "But you have to tell us what's wrong." Atem sighed and stared off at the swaying palms. "Do you guys ever miss your Hikaries?" He asked finally. He looked at their shocked expressions. Clearly this was not the direction they had thought his thoughts were going. Bakura was the first to answer. "Miss that little cry baby?" He sneered. "Never in a million years!" But Atem could see the truth in the other's dark brown eyes and hear it in the slight, almost imperceptible, quiver in his voice. He missed him. Hell, he probably thought about him every Ra damned day. Atem knew he thought about Yugi everyday. This made him determined to get the other to admit so. "You shared a body with him for 7 years." Atem stated. (I read somewhere that Ryo had the Millennium Ring longer than Yugi had the Puzzle complete.) Bakura bit the inside of his lip. "So? That doesn't mean anything!" Bakura lashed back, guilt obviously showing in his eyes as he thought about Ryo. "Its not like we can do anything anyway." Marik hadn't said anything so far, just leaned against the pillar with his head down. When he finally looked up, his dark purple eyes were filled with regret. "I miss Malik, I'm man enough to admit that." Bakura rolled his eyes. "Okay okay, I miss the little runt, but like I said, its not like we can do anything about it." Atem shook his head. "Maybe not. I might be able to talk to Isis (he means the goddess, not the priestess) and see if there isn't anything. I mean, we were all snatched from death once, why not again." Atem stood. "I'm going for a walk." And with that, he left two very confused once-spirits behind.

~Domino City~

Yugi Mouto's head hit the desk for the third time that day. Why did college have to be so hard? At least it got his mind off of At-no! He had promised himself that he wouldn't even think his darker half's name. He heard someone approach and looked up, resting his chin on the long, shiny library table. It was his friend Ryo Bakura. "Hey Ryo, what's up?" Yugi asked, straightening and then pulling his chair back up to the table. Ryo set his books down with a soft thunk. "I'm just...looking some stuff up." Ryo said, not really sounding like he wanted to talk about it. Yugi glanced at the book on top of Ryo's stack. "Ancient Egypt, Ryo? This wouldn't have anything to do with..." He trailed off, knowing Ryo would know exactly what he was talking about. He didn't answer, so Yugi knew that was the case. "You think about them a lot too?" Yugi asked. He glanced up and saw Ryo bitting his lip hard and noticed a small tear on Ryo's left cheek. Yugi sighed and grabbed the next book off of Ryo's pile. "What are we looking for?" Ryo flashed him a grateful smile.

"So, why are we doing this again?" Malik Ishtar asked, looking up from yet another book on Ancient Egyptian spells and enchantments. "Because Ryo wants to know more about the spells used on the Millennium Items." Yugi answered for the 18th time that day. "And frankly, so do I." Malik nodded, knowing this was the exact same reason he had volunteered for this madness. He also knew, even if the others weren't prepared to admit it, they were also looking for something that might tell them that they would see their other halves someday. As this thought crossed the young Egyptian's mind, his heart leaped. He knew it shouldn't, but it did. He quietly wondered if this was how Ryo felt sometimes when he thought about the abusive, yet loving Bakura. (does that even make sense? XD) He looked back down at the large textbook in his hands and then back up as the door to the private room they were in opened and in walked Ryo with another large stack of books. "This is the last of the books. If we don't find anything in here, we're going to have to figure something else out. I did find something interesting though..." He said, setting the pile on the table and pushing them into the middle. Then he pushed about half of the pile off of the stack and to the side. He picked up the book on top of the original stack. "This is a battered old book on Egyptian mythology and lore. And it's written by one _Solomon Mouto_." Yugi looked up from an even larger textbook. "Seriously?" Ryo nodded and passed him the book. Yugi flipped quickly through it. "You know what? I bet this is our best bet for finding something. At least about...You-Know-Who... After all, my grandpa did discover the Puzzle." The other two nodded. "There's nothing in the other book so I'll get started on this one okay? If my grandpa wrote anything in here, like wrote wrote, then I'll be the only one that can decipher it." (sometimes they quote actual pages from journals in books like that. Like in The Da Vinci Code, which I do not own!) Ryo picked up another book and they all sat down to delve once again into the world of ancient Egypt, even though at least two of them had been there before.

~And Back To The Afterlife!~

Atem walked behind the bustling market of the Afterlife. Usually, when he was feeling like this, that was the perfect place for him to wind down. Hearing all the people chattering in Ancient Egyptian, smelling the sweetly bitter smells of the herbs and medicines sold by the vendors, though why dead people needed medicine he would never understand, seeing the brightly colored items that were hawked in huge amounts everyday. These things calmed him, reminded him why he'd chosen to cross over. But not today. Not even the marketplace, which had always been his favorite place when he was Pharaoh, could make him feel any better about leaving Yugi behind. He knew it was stupid and probably impossible, but sometimes he couldn't help but think that he could still feel what Yugi was feeling through the faded reminder of their link. And a few days ago, a really strong emotion had broken through to him. It was one of anguish and betrayal. That had racked his body with pain. When the doors had opened after he'd lost the duel, Yugi had all but pushed him through. With tears in his eyes, Yugi had told him to go, it was what he'd been waiting for his whole life for, all 5,000 some odd years of it. So Atem had gone, without one look back. Now he wished he had begged his Hikari to let him stay. He knew now, after the months of separation, that he was in love with Yugi. His little light. His Aibou. He'd fallen in love with Yugi when he'd seen how much he wanted to help the old Pharaoh, and how far he was willing to go for him. But he'd never told him because he thought that Yugi was in love with Tea. But, as the old saying said, "Time Makes the Heart Grow Fonder". Even if Yugi rejected him, all Atem wanted now was to tell his little light how he felt about him.

Lost in his own thoughts, Atem didn't notice where he was going. As he passed another familiar house, he slammed into someone. Stepping back, he rubbed his head and looked up at the blue and white clad figure he'd ran into. "Oh hello Seth." He said, bowing slightly. "Atem." Seth said, almost paralleling Seto Kiaba's way of speaking, except was kinder than it was humanly possible for Seto to be to anyone other than Mokuba and Joey (eventually ;D). "What's wrong Pharaoh?" Seth asked, his sharp blue eyes taking in the slightly slumped posture of the once royal man and the sadness in his crimson eyes. "You know you don't have to call me that. I'm not the Pharaoh anymore." Seth shrugged. "Force of habit." "Even after 5,000 years?" Atem asked incredulously. Seth shrugged again. "You are avoiding the question." Atem looked down. "You'd think me foolish." Seth chuckled once. "Come now my cousin. Who's to say I don't already." After receiving a fierce glare from the smaller, but still much more powerful boy, he continued, "Is this about young Yugi Mouto?" Atem's head snapped up, confusion strong in his blood colored eyes. "How did you-?" he asked, not quite getting the words out. "Truly cousin, from what I've seen of the boy, I can understand why you've fallen for him. He is beautiful and, from what I gathered from young Joey, kind and truly a compassionate friend. That is why I never understood why you chose to come here. That is unless-?" From the way Atem's shoulder's slumped, Seth knew he was on the right track. "You did not tell him." It wasn't a question. Atem nodded. "I thought so. And you were on your way to talk to Isis (once again, the goddess.) to see if there was anyway you could go back or at the very least get a message to him?" Atem nodded, slightly shamed that his cousin had been able to see through him so easily. "Well I saved you the trip." Atem looked up at his cousin again. "Come on Atem, it was my job to make sure you were alright. And anyway, we're all worried about you. Like I said earlier, old habits die hard." Atem rolled his eyes and swore to himself that he wouldn't ask what Isis had said. But before he could stop himself, he blurted out, "So what did Isis say?" Seth chuckled again at the small hint of desperation in his cousin's voice but quickly sobered because of what the goddess of love had told him. "She said that you and the other Yami's can only go back to the mortal world if your Hikaries truly need you. After all that is why you were plucked from death the first time." "Huh? But they didn't need us. Sure Yugi needed a friend and a confidence boost but I'm sure he could have gotten that himself eventually. And Ryo would probably have been better off if he'd never met Bakura. And it probably would have been much safer for everyone had Malik never met Marik." Atem shivered but Seth shook his head. "When the rest of the world was in danger of the shadow games taking over again, so were they. Thats what she means. But now they have to truly and wholly want and need you three back in their lives. Thats the only way. If that happens, you can go back. And since the Millennium Items have been destroyed, you three would have your own bodies." "Really? Wow! Thank you Seth! And tell Isis thank you for me!" Much to Seth's surprise, Atem hugged him quickly before running off to tell the other once spirits that they might have a chance of going back to their Hikari's. "He's spent way to much time in the mortal realm." Set shook his head and began to walk back to the palace to tell Isis that he'd delivered her message.

"They have to WANT us to come back?" Bakura screeched when Atem told him what Seth had told him that Isis had said. "Oh well good luck to you guys." He said, standing up. "Cause there is no way Ryou would ever want to see me again." He started to walk away, shaking his head at the idea that Ryo could ever want him to come back. "Oh no you don't!" Marik said, catching him by the arm and swinging him back around. "You know Isis is not one to give hope where there is none, so there's got to be some reason that Ryo would want you back or else she wouldn't have told us there was a chance." Bakura sat back down. "But what the hell are we supposed to do then? We don't have anything we can do? Are we just supposed to sit back and pray? Who the hell are we supposed to pray to? The gods already know about this and according to Isis, there's nothing they can do." Atem, or as the he'd insisted on being called now, Yami put his hands flat on the table. "I have an idea. It's going to sound crazy but it's probably the only thing we could try." Marik leaned forward. "Then tell us." "Well, a couple of days ago, I felt something come through the little area of my mind that used to connect me to Yugi when we were together. So my theory is, maybe, even though we've been separated, we can still send and sense strong emotions. So that's what we've got to try. Find the strongest emotion you can muster, preferably a good emotion," He said pointedly, looking at Bakura and Marik, who had everyones favorite evil smirk on his face and glint in his eye. Bakura made a face and Marik tried to feign an innocent expression, which was almost comical, and Yami continued. "Just push it as hard as possible through whatever it is that blocks us from getting to our Hikaries. And if after a while, good emotions don't work, try bad ones." he looked at Bakura, who's glint and grin were back in place. "But not those ones!" The grin died but not the glint. Yami shuddered and Marik giggled maniacally.

~Domino City~

"Hey Yugi, are you alright?" Tea asked, poking Yugi in the side, trying to get his attention. "Yugi!" She called when Yugi didn't respond and still had the look of surprised horror and hope frozen on his face. (horror that he's going crazy, hope that he's not) "Yugi! Guys!" Ryo called running towards Yugi, Tea, Duke, Tristan, and Joey. "Yugi, did you feel it too?" He panted, the same look on his face as the one on Yugi's. Yugi nodded slowly. "Uh guys, feel like cluing us in here?" Joey asked. But they didn't seem to hear him. Wide smiles grew on both boys faces. "If this is what we think it is, we'll tell you!" Yugi called as he and Ryo rushed away to tell Malik and see if he'd felt it too. They didn't know what they'd felt, but they knew it was something connected to their Yamis. It had to be. There was no way it could have been anyone else, because that part of their minds had always been reserved for their mind link with their Yamis. Ryo called Malik for him to meet them at the library. They got there about ten minuets before he did so they checked into the private room. But they were to anxious to sit still so they ended up pacing the room, back and forth, in opposing paths. When Malik finally came in, they looked at him hopefully, silently begging any gods listening that what'd happen to them had happened to him. "Well? Did you feel it?" Yugi asked running over to him from the other side of the room. "That depends. What did you feel?" He asked. "I felt overwhelming hope. Like when we would finally figure out how to win a duel. What did you feel?" Malik looked down. "I felt a rush, almost like the way we used to feel whenever a plan succeeded." They looked over at Ryo, who hadn't said anything so far. "Ryo? What about you? What'd you feel?" Yugi asked. Ryo looked up, his face brighter than a stoplight. "Well, uh...think about...the kind of person...he was. Because I can not say it out loud." Yugi and Malik looked at each other, not sure where Ryo was going with this. "Uh, pain?" Malik asked, probably being the best person to guess since his Yami was about as maniacal as Bakura was. Ryo shook his head. "No." His face got even redder, if that was humanly possible. Then it clicked for them. "Oooooooh," they said. Yugi coughed, his face going about as red as Ryo's. Malik looked down, his bronze cheeks also tinted with a bright red. "Well, I think...that is enough proof that it wasn't madness that happened, but something with _them_." Yugi said to change the subject. Malik nodded. "Definitely. So what do we do?" Yugi shrugged. "Send them good vibes I guess. Or at least, in Ryo's case, extreme embarrassment." He looked at Ryo out of the corner of his eye. "Oh if I know that devil haired bastard, and I know that devil haired bastard, he's probably laughing his ass off right now at my expense."

~The Afterlife~

And at the moment, that's exactly what Bakura was doing. "Oh what I would give to have seen the twerps face!" Bakura giggled maniacally. Yami pinched the bridge of his nose, a habit picked up subconsciously from Kiaba of all people. "Do I even want to know what you did?" He asked rhetorically. Bakura just continued laughing and Marik eventually joined in. 'I am working with morons.' Yami thought to himself. Suddenly, he heard a nock. "Come in!" He called. A young woman, looking about 25 (but looks can be deceiving) came into the room. She had long black hair tipped in gold, wide amber eyes lined in black, and was dressed in the traditional Egyptian Queen attire. But her most outstanding features were the two red, blue, green, and gold wings sprouting from her arms. She was the goddess Isis. The other three in the room dropped to their knees in front of her. She waved her hand, signaling they could stand. As they did so, she spoke. "Atem, Bakura, Marik. It is time." She turned to leave, signaling for them to follow her. For a moment the three just stood there. Isis noticed this. "Well? Come on. Your Hikaries are waiting for you." At the mention of their Hikaries, the three soon to be mortals jolted into motion. "You...you mean we can go back?" Yami asked. Isis nodded. "I have assigned someone to guide you back to the mortal world. Its time you three went home." She led them through the house and out to the square, where everyone they'd known back in Ancient Egypt had gathered to say goodbye. As they said good bye, Seth said with a glint in his eye. "Tell Joey I said hi." Yami smirked. 'I bet Kiaba will just loooove that." He nodded and continued his good byes. They were teary on some peoples parts, but not Yami's, Bakura's or Marik's. They couldn't stop grinning. They were finally going back home to their Hikaries. It took every ounce of Yami's self control not to jump up in the air and shout for joy. Marik felt like turning cartwheels and even Bakura had to fight the urge to run around screaming "I'm going home to Ryo! Can you believe it!" Once all the good byes had been said, Isis stepped forward with a small girl. She looked to be about 16 but was no taller than Yugi at that age. Her bright red hair was cropped short in a spiky bob that stood out in odd angles from her sharp features and brought out her emerald green eyes. She wore a black tube top and camouflage cargo pants. There was an orange and blue bobble hanging from her pointed ears that caught the light. Isis introduced her. "This is Rosemalia. She'll be your guide back to the world of the living."

The girl stuck out her hand to Yami, Bakura, and Marik in turn. "Rose." She said with a slight Cheapside accent. "Now lemme see if I kin git this right. You," She pointed at Yami. "are Pharaoh Atem, otha' wise known as Yami, and are Yugi Mouto's darkness. You once inhabited the Millennium Puzzle and were released when Yugi solved it, putting the 3,000 year old puzzle back together...twice. Once when he first got it, and again when it was smashed by Bandit Keith while under this idiot's," She pointed her thumb at Marik, "control." Yami looked stunned by how much she knew. She swung her finger around to point at Bakura. "You are Thief King Bakura, otha' wise known as Bakura, and are Ryo Bakura's darkness. You once inhabited the Millennium Ring and made poor Ryo's life a living hell. Yet he still somehow wants you back..." She trailed off, and Bakura shrugged, the same smile still on his face. Shaking her head, she pointed at Marik. "And you...'onestly I don't know how you qualify as an Ancient Egyptian, but what matter. You are Yami Malik, otha' wise known as Marik, and are the embodiment of all the hate and anger Malik Ishtar felt. You were given the power to take over him and gain a spirit form through the power of the Millennium Rod. I personally believe your hair is the craziest out of the three, and thats saying something since fluffy over there," She jabbed her thumb at Bakura, "Looks like he's got devil horns sproutin' from his head." Bakura stuck his tongue out at her. "And Yami's hair defies gravity and is three colours, one of which you don't normally see." Marik scoffed. "Why does everyone keep saying that?" He glared at the other two. The held their hands up defensively and shook their heads. Rose grinned.

"Alright you three. Time to get goin'. Its been half a year since you saw your other halves, and we don't wanna keep 'em any longa' now do we?" She motioned them into a crudely drawn chalk circle. "Oi! Keep clear of the circle! Thank you!" She called to the other deceased. She grasped at a crescent moon and star pendant on a white shell necklace she wore around her neck and tapped her orange converse sheathed foot three times on the ground before there was a flash of black light, and they were gone.

~Domino City~ (but still with everyone's favourite Egyptians)

They reappeared across the street from the Kame game shop under a tree. It was pouring. "Oh great, water falling from the sky!" Bakura growled. "Just as I was getting used to it not raining in Egypt!" Rose rolled her eyes. "Oh quit yer complainin' Bakura! Be grateful I put ya in modern day clothes instead of leaving you in ya Egypt attire." And it was true. They were all dressed in modern clothing. Yami was in his usual leather shirt and pants set, the leather collars once again belted around his neck and wrists. He wore double belts around his hips and an eye of Ra amulet and the cartouche with his name carved on it swinging from a golden chain around his neck. He was also wearing new boots. He looked at Rose and arched a delicate eyebrow. "Your old ones looked worn out." She said shrugging. Bakura was dressed in a white and blue stripped shirt, one he'd worn many times, and a pair of black leather pants and had a black leather jacket on. "Why must you idiots look so damn good in leather?" Rose demanded rhetorically. Marik was dressed in a black tank top, khaki cargo pants, and brown leather hiking boots. He was also wearing the purple cloak he wore last time he wore modern clothes. Rose shrugged apologetically. "I couldn't resist." She said, not sounding at all sorry.

Bakura looked at Yami, staring anxiously over at the game shop. He still had the tan skin anyone got after living under Egypt's blazing sun. Marik too. He looked at his own hand and started. "Rose, why the hell am I white as chalk again?" He demanded of the small girl. She looked up from a small device in her hand and looked him up and down. "Cause I think you look better white than tan." She stated simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the universe. "Grrr..." he growled, but Rose interrupted him. "Alrighty boys. According to Isis, I need to get you boys ready for what you'll encounter inside." This immediately alarmed the three Yamis. "What do you mean prepare us?" Bakura roared. "Did something happen to someone?" Marik asked. Yami said nothing, but from the haunted look in his eyes, it looked like his heart was breaking just contemplating her words. "Other than three very depressed and heart broken Hikaries, Kiaba hanging out more than he feels comfortable with but sticking it out because of Mokuba and Joey, and a group of very worried friends, nothing's wrong. And besides, most of those are about to be righted very, _very_ soon. By preparing you for what you're about to encounter inside, I mean filling you in on all that has happened since you left. And laying down the rules for your new bodies." The three dark teens (yes they are still teens in my book 19 to be exact) expressions cleared almost immediately.

"Okay heres what you three have missed. Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Tristan, Duke, Joey, and Tea have all started college. You can ask them about their majors later. Mokuba really likes hanging out with everyone and has been dragging Seto along with him. He's been doing it under the guile that he wants his brother to be there too, but he and Serenity have been secretly plotting to get him and Joey together." Bakura snickered. "Speaking of Serenity, she turned down both Duke and Tristan and is now living with Tea. Something about her mother getting remarried and her not liking the new guy. Duke and Tristan have developed feelings for each other after being turned down by Serenity but are to stubborn to see it and admit that they like each other. You know, same old same old. Lets see...I think thats about it for current events..." She trailed off. Yami spoke up. "You said that the Hikaries were depressed and heartbroken?" Rose nodded. "Yes but I'm sure they'd rather I left that for them to explain the reasons behind that." Yami looked disappointed but nodded. "M'kay, now for the rules to your new bodies. You three do still have your shadow powers." Marik and Bakura perked up at this. "But they are limited to casting illusions and sending small inanimate objects to the shadow realm!" Bakura grimaced. "You also now officially exist in this world. Consider it a gift from me. You have false identities now. You two," She pointed at Yami and Marik, "are from Egypt and your fake names are Yamir Atemu and Marik Hassan (easy way out. I couldn't think of anything else). You, Bakura," She pointed to him next, "Are from Brittan, like Ryo. Your fake name is Bakura Foster." An eyebrow rose to meet his hairline. "Foster?" Rose stuck her tongue out at him. "I couldn't think of anything okay? Anyway, you'll find a full set of papers and other info in your respective rooms once all this craziness is done. Okay, I think that's it." She thought about it for a minuet before shrugging. "Well, if I think of anything else, I'll pop in again and let you know. Hopefully before you discover it for yourselves." She grinned at the slightly scared teens. And it was a grin that gave you a worse feeling in the pit of your stomach than Yami's smirk when you were dueling him, Bakura's crazy grin when he holds a knife, Marik's expression when he's got you staring down the barrel of a semi-automatic gun, a patented Seto Kiaba death glare, and a Duke pretty boy evil eye all put together.

"Alrighty boys, lets get it started." And she skipped out into the pouring night. The rain seemed to pass right through her. He hair did not droop, her camouflage pants did not sag from the weight of the water, her shoes still kicked up rain but never darkened a shade. "Come on boys! You won't get wet tonight, I promise you. Isis and Seth made it very clear to me that you were to be in perfect condition when reunited with your Hikaries." She sloshed away, kicking up water and splashing like a little kid in a wading pool. Yami was the first to follow her, eager to see Yugi again and not caring about his clothes anyway. And then, with a shrug and a few mutters of "She's more of a fairy than Ryo any day.", Bakura and Marik crossed the street.

(Yugi, Ryo, and Malik time!)

Yugi fidgeted. He'd been fidgeting all day. And it wasn't just fidgeting. It was full blown paranoia. Yugi kept hearing what sounded like Yami calling his name, kept looking over his shoulder, and jumped at small noises. He wanted to just tear his hair out! It felt like something big and terrific and impossible and to good to hope for was going to happen. The obvious answer, he didn't even want to hope for. He knew that if the day ended without it happening, he'd lose all hope. He'd settled down when his friends had started turning up to hang out. He looked around the room, looking at all the people he'd grown close to over the four, almost five now, years since he'd first unlocked the mystery of the Millennium Puzzle.

Tea was currently trouncing Joey at DDR. She really should go easy on him, but she knew about Serenity and Mokuba's plan to get him and Seto together and knew that the way Joey was swinging his hips trying to keep up with her would undoubtedly get Seto's attention. And from the look on Seto's face, it was. He was leaning against the wall, face tinted pink, something that would scare most people shitless, and trying to look anywhere but Joey's swaying ass. Mokuba and Serenity were sitting in the opposite corner, talking about school, but watching their brother's out of the corners of their eyes. They were giggling at the strained look on Seto's face and the clumsy way Joey was doing what passed for dancing. Duke had brought the table version of his game, Dungeon Dice Monsters, and was sitting at the coffee table with Tristan, trying to teach the latter how to play. And not doing a very good job of it. Yugi shook his head. No progress on that relationship front apparently. Then his eyes fell on the only other people that didn't seem to be enjoying themselves at all. His fellow Hikaries, Ryo Bakura and Malik Ishtar. They were sitting like he was. Back ramrod straight except when they tried to relax but just ended up shifting position and fidgeting even more. They looked like they wanted to be up and doing, but weren't quite sure what to get up and do. Then, someone knocked on the door. Yugi, Ryo, and Malik all jumped like their seats were suddenly white hot, and raced for the door, half sliding in their besocked feet. But when they got there, the three teens paused. Why had they been so excited to answer the door. They didn't even know who was out there. Didn't they? After putting it off for as long as possible, Yugi reached forward and pushed the door open. What they saw, made their hearts stop beating.

(5 min. ago with Yami, Bakura, and Marik)

Once Rose had the boys organized the way she wanted them, Bakura then Yami then Marik just inside the bright yellow glow cast by the porch light, she skipped, yes _skipped,_ up to the door. But before she nocked on it, she turned to the boys and said, "It has been such an honor to be a part of this. When Yami left, signaling the end of everything most people had lived off of like air, it felt like the world was crumbling. But now I'm here, helping you guys fix things that went wrong in the past. I feel like I'm gonna cry. Ever since I was 6, you three and everyone in there," She motioned to the store. "have been my role models." Her eyes misted over slightly. "You've known about us since you were six?" Bakura asked. "Yup. You guys are a big sensation where I come from. But this isn't about me. This is about you three and finally seeing your other halves after half a year apart! Are you three ready for this?" They didn't answer, but by the eager looks on their faces, she knew. They were ready. 'Well they'd better damn well be at least.' She thought to herself before she turned and knocked three times on the door. They heard the pounding of feet and the swish of those same feet sliding in socks to the door. When the sounds paused, Rose melted into the shadows. If you looked hard, you could see her. But no one was looking for her. The only other people on this side of the door were to focused on the door. When the door swung open, she swore she heard six hearts still.

The three Hikaries were clustered together in the doorway, their eyes only for their look alike that stood not two feet away. No one seemed to be breathing. Each heart had begun to beat again, one after the other, but faster. Racing to and from a heart that wanted to burst from its owners chest and join with its perfect match. Their hearts were pushing and pulling them together, yet the six stayed apart. Hikari and Yami, not a yard from the other, yet feeling more apart than ever.

Marik was the first to break. The damn of feelings building in his heart burst and he flung himself into Marik's arms. This person, once only bitter feelings, had grown into something, someone he could love. He could love him because this person selflessly took every burden or nasty feeling off of Malik and made him a better person. And Malik had affected Marik this way too. Malik had given Marik life, had showed him what it meant to be alive and free. Sure, he'd gone a little stir crazy (A LITTLE?) but Malik had stuck with him every time. As their lips met and their bodies intertwined, Marik could suddenly feel the rain hitting him and registered that they'd hit the wet ground. But he barely noticed. Instead, he felt something click inside him. Something that had been missing and only just now returned to him. And that something was his other half, Malik Ishtar.

Ryo went next, barely half a minuet after Malik. He barely comprehended what he was doing, acting only on instinct. And instinct was telling him that he had to get to Bakura as fast as possible, before he disappeared. But something in him told him Bakura wouldn't be leaving any time soon. But that fell on deaf ears. Nothing, not even his own mind, could stop Ryo now. He hit Bakura at full force, and as meager as that was, especially compared to Bakura, they still found themselves joining Marik and Malik on the pavement. And they couldn't be happier. Ryo knew now, and would never even contemplate thinking otherwise ever again, that he was in love with his darker other half. His psycotic, disturbed, freaky Baky-chan that was kind (gaspeth! Bakura...kind? IMMPOSSIBLE!) to his little lightness. Yes, Ryo loved him. Was in love with him. Wanted to have his babies! However you sliced it, you always came to the same conclusion. And from the urgent way Bakura was kissing Ryo back, Ryo knew, far beyond the reaches of any shadows of doubt, that Bakura loved him back. And as they lay there, Bakura felt something click inside him. Something that had been missing and only just now returned to him. And that something was his other half, Ryo Bakura.

Yugi was the last to allow his feet to bring him closer to Yami. But perhaps 'allow' is the wrong word. More like he snapped like a twig and his legs simply followed a subconscious thought that pulled him to his other half. But Yugi didn't care to know what had made him move forward and slam into his darkness. He didn't care that they were now plummeting to the earth to join their friends. He was on cloud nine. In heaven. Flying through the air on wings of light and rainbows. (*gigglesnort*) He felt his mouth connect with Yami's and his body was on fire. Swallowed by the soft, comforting darkness that had always come to him whenever he was alone with his other half and closed his eyes. He felt like a nuclear warhead could drop right then and there and he wouldn't even notice. And Yami felt himself suddenly enveloped by the blinding brilliancy that was his little light, his partner, his Aibou. Nothing could compare to the feeling of Yugi on top of him, the two of them kissing in the rain. Yugi's taste was like nectar, the feel of him in Yami's arms the most comfortable thing he'd ever felt. Yugi fit in his arms perfectly. They had been sculpted for him after all. And just then, Yami felt something click inside him. Something that had been missing and only just now returned to him. And that something was his other half, Yugi Mouto.

Life could wait for these three reunited pairs to come back from where ever they'd gone. It would have to, because they didn't feel like coming back anytime soon. Life and friends and family could wait. This...this could not.

**WHEW! THAT TOOK WAY TO DAMN LONG! Finally, after 5 months of working on this, it is finally done! Twice. I had to write this damned thing twice! The first time I completed it, it wouldn't let me save. This time, It had better save or else my computer IS GOIN OUT THE WINDOW TONIGHT! Well I hope you like it! Now you know the basis for most of my stories about any and all couples mentioned in this, unless otherwise noted. Consider this the first chapter in a full blown story, except the chapters will be in no fully defined order. Okay?**

**So...didn't you just love the OC? Lol I'm kidding. You don't have to love her. Think of her as me personified and put into the story. Or like the amazing Writers Pen personified cause basically that's what she is. The totally _logical_ reason for illogical stuff happening in my stories. If she gets some good reception, I might just include her in my other stories okay? She wont be paired up with anyone so don't worry. (Is there anyone left anyway!) So yeah, all I'm hoping for is that she can be tolerated... You can also consider her kinda like Cupid. She's gonna help Mokie and Serenity push their brothers together and help with Tristan and Duke and help the only (hopefully) other OC that will make an appearance in this, and that will be Tea's boyfriend.**

**So please R&R! I NEED TO KNOW IF THIS WAS WORTH WRITING FOR 5 MONTHS OR IF I JUST WAISTED MY TIME! Thank you and Ja Ne!**

**p.s. Next few chapters will be up tomorrow! I swear! I've already got em typed up and a few are already on the site!**


	2. Helicopter Ride SXJ K?

**Helicopter Ride**

**This is a story from a world not set in my AU world (who's explanation will be up soon) and is in no way related to any other stories I write about these two in the future. (though this would be a pretty badass way to do that) This story is about everyones favorite frienemies/lovers Joey and Kaiba! Puppyshipping is one of my favorite YGO pairings and are, I think, the third most canon pairing, after Yugi and Yami (cause they spend more time touching each other than even looking at female characters) and Bakura and Ryo (cause they don't delve into their home lives much and anything could be happening).**

They heard the thwapping ten minuets before they saw the helicopter. Most of the teens standing in the school yard had never seen it before and were afraid it might be something dangerous, like a terrorist helicopter. But to five extremely confused teenagers standing under a huge tree by the school, this particular helicopter was very familiar. It belonged to Seto Kiaba, the worlds youngest CEO and their "friend" more or less. More to Joey Wheeler, though he'd never admit it. Less to Joey too sometimes. But this was a new one, even to him. The five teens rushed up to the roof, the only place the helicopter could possibly land, afraid there was something wrong. Maybe Mokuba was in the hospital? Or Seto himself? But from their new vantage point, they now saw something else very confusing. Seto was holding onto a rope ladder hanging from the helicopter! "What the hell are ya'-?" Joey half asked, though he knew Seto couldn't hear him. Hell Yugi probably hadn't heard him and he was standing right next to him. The teens knew Kiaba sometimes did this, when he was really eager to get somewhere, to eager to wait for the helicopter to make a proper landing. As the helicopter approached, they saw the very familiar smirk splashed across Seto's face, and knew there was nothing wrong. But what the hell was he doing then?

The helicopter got closer, until it looked like it really was going to land on the roof. But it didn't slow down, or stop. It just kept coming. It looked like the helicopter was going to swing Seto right into the chain link fence that kept students from falling off the roof. Joey shut his eyes, not wanting to see. But he didn't notice the others move out of the way as Seto cleared to roof. What he did notice was a strong arm wrap around his waist and pull him up. Suddenly, he was airborne. His eyes flashed open and he looked up into Seto Kiaba's face.

Then he looked down and noticed the ground swinging away from his feet. He clutched onto the front of Seto's coat, hanging on for dear life. "Kiaba! What are ya' doin'?" Hoping he heard him above the wind rushing past them and the whirring helicopter blades above them. "What do you think pup? I'm picking you up from school!" Seto's smirk morphed into a tender smile that was reserved only for Joey. "Well that's all well and good but did ya have to do it like this?" Joey snuck another glance down and flinched into Seto's coat. "You know I've always had a flare for the dramatic." Kiaba teased. "But all those people down there! What will they think? This could be really bad for ya' Seto..." Kiaba's heart felt like someone had just squeezed it. Joey always cared about him so much, more than anyone had ever cared for him. And it was more than just worried he wouldn't be able to do stuff anymore, like how his father would care if he got sick because he couldn't study, but really caring about his well being, caring about if he was alright because he wanted him to be happy. "I don't care what they think and I don't care if they know." "But Seto-!" Joey began, but Seto cut him off. "I love you and you love me, right?" He asked. Joey nodded, "Yes." Kiaba pressed Joey closer to him. "Then fuck everything else." And he kissed Joey with all the promise and love in the world.

**Okay I think this is the first story I've ever written all in one go. Seriously, the first story I've ever just sat down, typed up the whole thing without stopping for more than a few minuets to look at my reference picture or accidentally be distracted by JR, and then getting it up here. That is just sad I know but iz true. Anyways! This will be in my YGO short stories collection (which is now up!) eventually but I want to get the first few chapters of that up because even though they're mostly just short stories, they do all follow each other and one beginning story too so yeah! But this doesn't follow that one opening story. Its weird. If you want me to explain it, please message me but I recommend waiting until I actually get YGO Shorts up. It might be clearer then**. **This little oneshot was inspired by a picture that is like my favorite Puppyshipping ever! Here's the link: **http:/ animekeepsmesane . deviantart . com /favourites /#/ d1kuqya** The thing that Seto says at the very end and Joey's worries actually belong to FastPuck in one of her stories called Requium of Spirit from a site called Smack Jeeves . com (i hope that comes up. if it doesn't, its also on my profile at the end of the pairings list.) accept this is a role reversal from hers. She is amazing but I do not recommend reading her stuff if you don't like fucked up characters, fucked up storylines, blood, gore, sharks, or NSFW stuff. But if you don't mind any of that stuff, your good to go! She is amazing, seriously! I plan on including some other of her stuff from that story into another one I'm writing for these two cause there is no other way to word it and iz amazing! So there! Sorry if this sounds weird or i repeat myself cause it is now officially Aug 8th here now and I'm tired. I spent the whole day cleaning my room and for some reason, I keep hearing Rachel Ray in my head. Okay this monologue is getting longer than the story its self, so I'll shut up now! Review perdy please! It puts a fire under my ass and makes me type!**


	3. MindFlex SXJ K

_**MindFlex**_

**Yes I know this is short and I know this is basically Puppyshipping when I've been promising people Chaseshipping buuuuut...Well Seto's birthday is next week and I just couldn't help it. I am planning on doing Birthday stories for all of the characters that I know their birthdays, like Mai would be next on November 20th, and I thought of the perfect birthday present for him. So sorry about the wait for the Chaseshipping story and about the length of the chapter. This could also be used as a "I ain't dead yet!" chapter too so YEAH!**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. I have no clue about IQ points and such but Seto's is huge so pardon any mistakes, k?**

Seto stared at the little white ball, feeling somewhat ridiculous in the white and blue headband that was currently wrapped around his head. It was _supposed_ to be reading his brain waves and helping him lift the little ball into the air so he could move it with the fans in the base and move the ball through an obstacle course. That was all fine and dandy, BUT THE DAMNED BALL WASN'T MOVING! Seto had an IQ of 200-something! He should have been able to move the stupid ball a few seconds after he put the headband on! But no, the stupid ball was just sitting there, wiggling ever so often, but nothing else! He let out a roar of anger and tore the stupid headband off. His "friends" more or less, giggled at the sour look on his face as he turned to glare at a short, red-haired girl. Her name was Rose and she'd bought him the stupid game for his birthday. _MindFlex_ was some stupid game that she _said_ had been manufactured in Japan, but not by his company. He didn't believe her. After all, he'd never heard of the stupid game, and he'd never heard of the company that made it. Then again, her Japan was different than his Japan. According to her, Domino didn't even exist outside of the TV where she came from, and Duel Monsters were called Yu-Gi-Oh! Cards and...some other stuff he didn't want to think about right now. He world always confused him. Mentaly shaking himself, he continued to glare at Rose. She wasn't dressed in her usual uniform of camouflage cargo pants and black tube top, but in a pink sakura blossom kimono with a blue background. Something about it being for his birthday and an anniversary party in the Feudal Era. "Okay you smug little brat, you can stop smirking at me. I'd like to see you do this stupid game if you're so fond of it! Go on! Try." He snapped at her. Rose just rolled her eyes. "Seto, Seto, Seto." She started shaking her head, like "Woe is me!" or like an indulgent parent, even though she was now officially, at 21 years old, six years older than her. "It's your present, therefor you have to enjoy it. Sides, I don't like the stupid game. I prefer moving things completely with my mind, not just up and down and then side to side with fans. But I have an idea!" She perked up and turned her sharp green eyes, like shattered emeralds, to Joey, sitting cross-legged on the long black leather couch. "Since both you and Yami have tried and failed, why not let Joey have a turn?" Said blond looked up at her with wide, horror struck eyes, and his train of thought all but shouted "WHAT. THE. HELL? IS SHE TRYING TO HUMILIATE ME? IF SETO AND YAMI COULDN'T DO IT, WHAT THE HELL MAKES HER THINK I CAN?" But to the encouraging yells and comments of his friends, Joey stood up and walked over to his lover to retrieve the "brain enhancing headband" "Okay okay fine!" He said as Seto helped him fix the headband around his hair. Seto smirked down at his puppy as he walked past him. Joey plopped down in the chair in front of the little platform that had poles and hoops stuck up in little holes in it. "How th' hell 'm I supposed ta do this?" He thought. Joey sighed and looked at the ball. "Up." he thought on a whim. The ball jumped about an inch into the air. Joey stared at it in open mouthed disbelief. He turned quickly in his seat to stare at Rose, wondering if she was just using her freaky powers to mess with him. But she wasn't. Her eyebrows were slightly arched in surprise, and she had a small smile on her face. That was the picture of innocence, for her anyway. Joey looked back at the little white ball, but it was resting in its holder again. "Did I just imagine it?" he wondered to himself. But everyone else was staring in disbelief at the white ball, so he must have done something. "Up?" The blond thought again, and again the ball rose in the air. "Well, this is easia' than I thought it would be. Why couldn' Seto or Yami do it?" he wondered to himself. He decided to try again. "Up." The ball rose further in the air, far enough to get caught by the small fans. Joey piloted around the base and through the hoops, occasionally helping out with his mind. He had the course completed in under a minuet. Everybody whooped and cheered for him, and Yami and Seto had thunderstruck looks on their faces. "How the hell did you do that Joey?" Yugi asked him. "I have noooo clue." Joey answered, giggling like mad. Joey jumped as he felt two arms encircling his waist. "Are you sure, puppy?" Seto whispered in his ear. Joey rolled his eyes. "Nope. But I do have a suggestin' for ya if ya try again." "Oh, and what would that be?" Seto asked, a smirk clear in his tone. "Don' think so hard."


	4. Blood Zombies Make Good Match Makers TXD

**Blood Zombies make good match makers**

**This is a TristanXDuke (Chaseshipping) story, if you didn't figure that out from the title. This one was inspired quite a while ago by the drabble story prompt Movies from Yugioh Drabbles by Feathersprite305. Here's the original;**

MOVIES: Yami winced as another victim was brutally slashed in half on screen. It didn't help that the theatre was surround-sound, making the ghastly noises even louder. Why had Joey picked BLOOD ZOMBIES 3? The hikari's had long ago buried their faces into the yami's chests. Joey was buried under Kaiba's arm, while Duke had taken refuge in Tristan's jacket. Yami looked down to see Yuugi shaking like a leaf. No doubt nightmares would be plaguing his sleep for a while. But, he asked Yami to cuddle, so really. What was the problem again?

**The prompt is focused on Puzzleshipping but I shall be elaborating on the Tristan and Duke fun stuffs. Okay? Okay. To tell the truth, I was actually going to write a Puppyshipping story first, buuut since one of my only fans at the moment is a hardcore TristanXDuke shipper, I am writting this one first and dedicating it to her! So heres to you Animalfangirl! Still no lemon (me sowwy but it would make my head explode and theres no way I could get away with writing smut in my current location, heck I'm lucky I even got to start this thing!) though there is some implication set forward by Marik and Malik, so make do with sweet, romantic, CONFESSIONY fluff!...I am so going to hell after this...**

**Oh and if this seems to run fast at times, its cause I had a lil' episode of writers block and wanted to get this story over with. I love these guys but DAMN! its so hard to write for them! Specialy since its so hard to capture Duke's personality! I think I made him a little to uke...  
**

(Duke POV)

We all filed into the movie theater. Yugi, Ryo and Malik are clinging to their boyfriends. They _really_ didn't want to see this movie. But it was Joey's turn to pick the movie, so they didn't have a choice. To tell the truth, I didn't want to to see it either. BLOOD ZOMBIES 3? What kind of a movie was that? Just blood, gore, and half rotted dead people eating other people's brains. EEYUCH! No thank you. But, like I said, It was Joey's turn to pick the movie and since we'd left the little kids, Mokuba and Serenity and Rebecca and Leon who were visiting, at home, he just had to pick a horror movie. I sighed as we sat down in the front row. I'd made a bet with Tristan over how long it would take for Joey to wind up hidden under Kiaba's arm. They keep steadfastly refusing that they're anything even close to a couple, and yet stuff like that seems to keep happening to them. I looked over at them, sitting towards the end of the row. Kiaba was teasing Joey about his choice of movie and saying that he'd just wind up running out of the theater. It was just like those two. Always bickering but when it came right down to it, Joey always managed to get Kiaba's sweet side out. I sighed again. I'd been sighing a lot lately. Ever since Serenity turned both me and Tristan down. And that would be perfectly fine, if that was the reason I kept sighing. But nope, I was sighing because somewhere along the line of fighting for Serenity's affection, I inadvertently fell in love with Tristan Taylor. And I fell hard. I felt like slamming my head into the railing in front of me. ME! Duke Devlin, lady killer, pretty boy, play-boy extraordinaire! I had fallen hard in love with ANOTHER GUY! And not just any guy, but TRISTAN TAYLOR, one of my best friends, and possibly the straightest guy I know! Could my love life could get anymore fucked up?...Don't answer that. I just wanted to curl up into a little ball and make it all go away. But no. Every damn day, I wake up and fall even deeper in love with him. I just wanna tear my hair out!

Well, I've gotta cut this little rant short, the movie's starting. The whole theater suddenly goes dark. I can't see an inch in front of me, and I am suddenly hyper aware of Tristan next to me. Of course he's sitting next to me! Cause the universe just _loves_ tormenting me. Was it because I made Joey dress up in that dog suit that one time? Well, I'm sorry okay! Stop tormenting me! But I don't have time to brood on why the universe hates me, because a gash appears on the screen, like someone just stabbed it with a knife. Blood is pouring from the gash. Oh I bet Bakura is just loving this. Oh gods! Are those MAGGOTS! Maggots just started wriggling their way from the wound. I think I'm going to be sick. BLOOD ZOMBIES 3 appears, outlined in the blood and maggots. I can already tell I am _not_ going to enjoy this movie. The opening scene. It looks like a hospital, but like an old hospital, shut down for health reasons. The paint is peeling and the lights are flickering on and off. There's a pair of double doors at the end of the hall. The camera rolls forward and we hear clicking, like a woman walking in high heels on a linoleum floor. Suddenly, we see a tall woman in a white lab coat. She flickers in and out of shadow as she walks down the hallway. She pushes open the doors to reveal an old operating room. There's a metal table in the middle of the room. A shiver runs down my spine. A dead body lays on the table. It's a young girl, probably our age, her blond hair is splayed out on the table and there is a sickly blue tint to her lips. The woman walks up to her and picks up a syringe from a tray next to the table. I have a baaaad feeling about this. The woman picks up the girls white arm and twists it around. She sticks the tip of the hypodermic needle in the crook of her arm and pushes the plunger down and injects the girl with a black, viscous liquid. She steps back as the puncture mark turns black and black veins spread from it. Soon her entire arm was covered in black lines and they started to spread to the rest of her body. The veins covered her face and she sits bolt upright, her mouth open in a silent scream. But that wasn't what made me quake in fear. Her eyes, which she'd opened when she sat up, were completely pitch black. No white and no iris. Just black, like polished marbles. She turned towards the woman and her tongue was black inside, like she'd swallowed ink. The woman began to speak. "You, who were dead not five minuets ago, I am your master and you must-" But the girl didn't give her a chance to finish, because she suddenly lunged at the woman. This does not bode well.

I flinch as another un-dead 'person' on the screen is sliced in half by a man with a chainsaw. The zombies don't bleed normal blood. Nope, they bleed a viscous, black liquid, though, in the dark field where all the living people are currently fighting the zombies, it would probably still look like that even if it was normal blood. I sneak a peek at along the row, and see that Yugi, Ryo and Malik are all cowering in their lovers arms as they try to block out the horrific sounds. Joey has also retreated from the movie he wanted to see so badly. Seto's got his arm around him and even though he's rolling his eyes, I can see he's actually quite pleased with Joey trusting him this much. Not in a relationship my ass! I looked back at the screen and saw the guy with the chainsaw get his carotid artery sliced from behind by one of the zombies. These zombies were not your average zombies. They attacked in a blitz but were smart enough to know where to hit to do max damage. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to look away, look somewhere else, but I knew that if I took my eyes off of the movie again, I would look at Tristan. And I wouldn't let myself do that. Couldn't let myself do that. Oh gods! Are they really going after his intestines? Those stupid zombies just totally went after that guys guts, and I think he's still alive! Oh gods make it go away! Oh thank gods, new scene. And this one doesn't look so bad, just a bunch of living people holed up in a room together while fending off the monsters outside. Wait, why are all those people clustered around that one guy. "Here let me see it." One of the men says, coming in from the other room where he was probably fending off the zombies with a shot gun. The people part for him and I see a man with a deep gash in his arm, almost like a...a bite. There are black veins already spreading from the wound. "He's been infected. The madness will start in a second. We've got to shoot him!" The man with the shot gun roared. He raised the gun and pointed it at the mans head, right between his eyes. "NO!" One of the women screamed and launched herself at the man. They fought over the gun and the man won, but it was to late. The guy with the infected bite looked up. His eyes were pitch black. And the slaughter began. I will not bury my head in Tristan's jacket, I will not bury my head in Tristan's jacket, I will not bury my head in Tristan's jacket! I chant to myself. That is until the infected guy lets more of his kind in. Now the massacre really has begun. I will not, I will not, I will not... blood hits the screen...SAVE ME TRISTAN!

(Tristan POV)

I felt something latch onto my jean jacket. I looked down to see Duke Devlin shaking like a leaf with the sleeve of my jacket in a white knuckle grip. Now, the movie might just have been messing with my head, but I could have sworn I heard Duke...whimpering... I glance back at the screen and just as one of the zombies is ripped in half, making a distinctly disgusting sound, the grip on my jacket tightened. So Duke Devlin is afraid of scary movies huh? Well, I guess you learn something new every day. I just sat there, shocked by what I was seeing, for a few minuets before I noticed Duke begin shaking harder than ever. Hesitating ever so slightly, I pulled at Duke's grip until he released me with a slight whimper, clearly thinking I was pushing him away, and did the exact opposite. I wrapped my arms around Duke's shoulders and pulled him slowly into my chest, turning sideways in my chair. I gave him plenty of time to pull away, but he didn't. In fact, as soon as his face felt the rough cloth of my jacket, he gripped it tightly. I knew I shouldn't be doing this, knew he could never love me back, knew that this was just going to get my hopes up, but I couldn't help it. I don't think I even wanted to help it. We sat for the rest of the movie like that. I began to whisper things to him, things like "Its okay. Its just a movie. You're alright..." You get the idea right? "I love you." nearly slipped out once, but I caught it in time. I don't know what this means for our friendship in the future, but at the time, I didn't care and even if I could, you couldn't make me go back and change it.

I gave Marik, Malik, and Tristan a ride home after the movie. It would have been just me and Duke, but Marik's motorcycle was in the shop. Duke didn't seem to pleased that he would have to sit next to me for half an hour. Was he really that disgusted at himself for what had happened during the movie? But...he let me put his arms around me right? I didn't just imagine that right? Gah! I'm so confused. Stupid Rose warned me love was complicated, but did I listen? Nope. Course not. I didn't think I'd ever have any trouble with the ladies. Then again...last time I checked, Duke was a guy, all be it a very girly one... And that was simply hooking up with girls that I was worried about back then...Damn her for being fucking right. I dropped Malik and Marik off in front of their apartment, glad the night had gone without incident from either of them or Bakura. Before I pulled away from the curb however, Marik and Malik both called out "GOOD LUCK TONIGHT GUYS! DON'T BREAK HIM TRISTAN!" FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK! I feel the blood rush to my face and know I'm blushing like crazy. DAMN THEM! I glanced at Duke and am surprised to find that he's blushing as much as I am. I mean it! His face is beet red! Will wonders never cease. No wait, I would consider tonight a miracle only if he turned out to like me back. Wait...hmmmmmm...

(Duke POV)

"GOOD LUCK TONIGHT GUYS! DON'T BREAK HIM TRISTAN!" I hear Marik and Malik call in sync and all the blood rushes to my face. I put my hands up to my face and can literally feel the heat radiating from it. DAMN THEM BOTH TO THE DEEPEST BOWELS OF THE UNDERWORLD! I look out the window, hoping to hide my embarrassment, but no such luck. The window reflects my red face right back at me, and I can feel Tristan's gaze and I know my face is glowing like a neon sign. Stupid hormones, stupid easily blushing, stupid Tristan for being so damn hot, stupid Malik and Marik for seeing through me! Stupid stupid stupid! I cross my arms and curl in on myself as I begin to think. Just what if...Do I dare...?

Tristan walks me to the door of my shop and almost every thing seems to be fine. But I can tell there is something bugging him. He's quieter than normal. I unlock the door and step into the shop. I turn to say good bye and catch the strangest expression on Tristan's face. Kind of like longing, but there's sadness in there too, like he's resigned himself to something. He says goodnight with the same expression on his face and turns to leave. I turn to go into the shop but hesitate. I turned back around, making the decision I'd been arguing with myself over since the incident with Malik and Marik. "Tristan!" I call after him. He's only a few feet from the door. "Yeah Duke?" He asks, turning around to look at me. "Do...do you want to come in and have some coffee or something?" He looks surprised at my invitation, but nods his head anyway. He walks back towards the door and I step further into the shop, turning on lights as I go. He follows me down the hall that leads to the back of the store and to where my living quarters begin. He goes into the living room, knowing where it is because of all the time he's spent here since the others started hooking up, and I continue on to the kitchen.

I put the coffee pot on and leaned against the fridge, resisting the urge to slam my head into it. 'What am I doing?' I thought to myself. 'I should just be cutting my losses and not even thinking about this.' But I know that its not my decision to make anymore. I couldn't, just couldn't, back out now. I might be admitting my love for one of my MALE best friends, but I would go through with it and escape with as much pride intact! (who are you kidding Duke? You're about to admit you love Tristan and most certainly end up as the uke in this relationship. After all, you can't spell 'Duke' without 'uke' ;D *shot*) The coffee maker beeps at me and I glare at it for a moment before pushing myself away from the cool metal of the fridge. I pour a cup of coffee each for me and Tristan. Lots of sugar and creamer for me, black for Tristan. I grab both mugs and push my way through the swinging door that connects the living room and the kitchen.

Tristan's sitting at the kotatsu in the middle of the room. The store is Western style, but it still gets cold, even in October. He's looking through one of the many gaming magazines I have on the tabletop. He looks up at me as I walk in with the coffee and smiles lazily at me. I smile back and plunk the coffee down in front of him. We sit in comfortable silence for a while, the tension building between us until its so thick, you could cut it with a knife. We seem to come to the same decision at the same time because just as I'm opening my mouth to ask Tristan how he feels about me, he says my name. "Duke...Can I ask you something?" I turn my head to look at him and nod, a little fearful of what he's going to ask. "Duke...I know we've known each other for a long, long time but...I still don't know how you feel about me. So...what would you say if...if I asked you out? Like on a...a date?" I felt my jaw drop and Tristan's eyes filled with heartbreak and resignation. "Never mind." He mumbled and made to stand. I swear to god I don't know what happened or what came over me but i grabbed Tristan's shirt collar and pulled him towards me. I saw the shock register in his eyes before his lips met mine.

* * *

**I really shouldn't end it there but GAH! I hate writing for these two! ya'll can use your imaginations to see how far they go. I'm sick so I really don't feel like doing much of anything at the moment. You're lucky I finished this now. Excuse the PMSy way this sounds but my mom is being a bitch and Im all achy. R&R please! next story is going to be Puppyshipping! and then a possible AU story may be coming up. I'll give ya a hint, its one of those so often used 'rockstar meets fan' stories.**


	5. Kidnapped BXR MXM M!

**Kidnapped**

**BIIIIIG WARNING: This is pure and unadulterated CRACK! Kinda like a foursome between Bakura Ryo Marik and Malik. Its based off a story line in a comic called Rights of Spring from a website called Smackjeeves. So um...ya know don't read if ya don't like the idea of a foursome between them. This is AU since Dartz got reduced to a pile of ash in the series. I changed it a bit from the original plot line but if you read the original plot line, you'll understand why. Rated M for GHB use, kidnapping, attempted rape, and consensual, if not slightly kinky, sex. If you don't like it, steer clear. If you do, ENJOY!**

"**text"=talking**

**'text'=thinking**

**/text/=mind link**

**Disclaimer!: Don't own! None of it! Not the characters, not the plot, not any of it! **

**Characters are © to one of the Gods on Earth Kazuki Takahashi**

**And the main plot is © to** **Jenovasilver81 of Smackjeeves**

Ryo felt a shiver travel down his spine. He suddenly had a really really bad feeling. He looked towards the kitchen doors quickly and thought he saw something glint, like light on a metallic surface. He shivered again. The glint had reminded him of what his boyfriend's eyes looked like when he had an idea. An idea that would either land Ryo on his back or Bakura in prison, if they could catch him. "Ryo? Are you okay?" His friend Malik asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. Ryo looked back at him. "I'm fine. I just thought I saw something." He glanced over his shoulder again, but there was nothing there. They were sitting in a small café on the out skirts of Domino, waiting for their boyfriends to get off work. They were doing something illegal for Kiaba, something their ukes would rather not know about. Sometimes, they wondered whether or not it was a good idea to let Kiaba hire them to do his dirty work, but it kept them out of trouble and kept their ukes from killing them, so they figured it was alright. They were the only ones in the café today but a waitress was walking towards them. She set two mugs of hot chocolate in front of them and said "Here you guys go." She began to walk away until Malik called her back. "Um, I'm sorry but we didn't order these." She looked back at them with a knowing look. "I know. A gentleman called it in. He said 'For the two cuties in the back booth.'" She winked and turned to walk back into the kitchen. Ryo and Malik glanced at each other, giggling. "It must have been Bakura or Marik." Ryo cooed, sipping the hot chocolate. "I guess they're learning. I knew we could turn them into romantics if we tried!" Malik smiled, happy that all their hard work had paid off, while he sipped his own chocolate.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Dartz pushed back the waitress's bangs to expose a bright green seal. Her co-workers were already on the ground knocked out. "Sleep." Dartz murmured, pressing his finger-tips to the mark. The waitress's eyes immediately fluttered closed and she slumped forward into his arms. He propped her up against the industrial dishwasher. Once she was slumped against the manager, he straightened up and glanced out the little window in the door. The cute little ukes were to distracted to notice him. They were so lovely. He knew the second he'd seen them that he had to have one. But why have just one, when he could have both? They were sipping the spiked hot chocolates and he could already see the little white haired one's eyes drooping. Soon the GHB he'd slipped into their drinks would take effect and then he'd have them both. If only he'd remembered to factor in their semes. Oh well! Its his ass.

Malik pulled at the manacles his wrists were encased in, making the chains connected to them rattle. He watched the blue haired man on the other side of the room with hate filled eyes. Said man was currently pulling random sex toys out of a bag. Malik looked over at Ryo, who's eyes were still shut, but he'd begun to stir, so he would be waking up soon. The last thing Malik remembered was sitting in the back booth with Ryo, sipping the hot chocolate that they'd thought their lovers had ordered for them. Now Malik realized that it was probably Dartz that had made the waitress bring them the cocoa, probably spiked with GHB. Now Malik and Ryo were chained to a wall in a dungeon like room, wearing sexy bunny and kitten outfits, and with vibrators shoved up their asses. /MARIK HELP!/ Malik tried to think to his other half through their mind link. But he got no response. Nothing. Not even a flutter of emotion. It was almost as if their mind link was shut, though Malik could feel it open. He was cut off from his lover. "Ah ah ah," Dartz tutted, walking over and kneeling down in front of Malik. "The power of the Orichalcos keeps all means of communication from going through. That includes telepathy." Dartz grinned happily at him, and Malik had to resist the urge to spit in his face. The drug was still pulling at his senses, but Malik knew, this man was crazy. And not in a good way, like Marik. 'Then again, he'd have to be crazy to even _think_ about messing with me, considering who my lover is.' Dartz patted his cheek and Malik had to resist the urge to flinch. "YOU'RE A SICK FUCK! You won't get away with this! Marik and Bakura will find us!" Malik screamed. "Ha! We'll see about that, little kitty. They don't even know where you are. And by the time they find you, if they even do, you'll be begging me to send them away. I'm your seme now, and you will love me." He stood up and walked back to the other side of the room. Malik took a deep breath...and screamed.

"Ha ha! Did you see the look on that guys face when you pointed the gun in his face? Ra that was priceless!" Bakura howled with laughter and patted his friend on the back. "Dude that was nothing! The face he pulled when you sliced his stomach open was fucking hilarious! Man did you really have to hang him with his own intestines?" Marik laughed maniacally. Bakura shrugged, a wide grin still on his face. "Hey, priesty boy requested it didn't he? I wonder what the guy did to get Kiaba so pissed of at him." Marik smirked. "He probably made a pass at Joey." Bakura snorted. "Yeah probably. I swear, he's almost as protective of the blond as we are of Ryo and Malik." "Which is good since Joey needs protecting." Marik pointed out. Bakura nodded as he pushed open the door to the café they were meeting their boyfriends at. They both glanced over at the back corner booth where their ukes always sat but were surprised to find that they weren't there. All that was there were two ceramic mugs with spilled hot cocoa dripping over the edge of the table. "Ryo?" Bakura called, immediately alert. Something wasn't right. "Malik?" Marik called. He could sense something was off as well. "You check the bathroom, I'll check the kitchen." Bakura said, voice sharp as needles. Marik nodded. He rushed towards the doors at the far corner of the restaurant and Bakura headed towards the door that led to the kitchen. He pushed open the industrial double doors and peered through. The first thing he noticed was that every single one of the employees were on the ground. "Oh Ra." he murmured, shaking his head. He swore, humans today were pathetic. He grabbed the nearest employee, the manager, and hauled him up.

"Hey Marik," He yelled towards the doors. "I found something!" The ashy blond pushed through the doors. "What?" He asked when he noticed the unconscious people. "No clue. But lets see what we can get out of him." He twitched his head at the portly manager, who's head had rolled to the side. Marik grinned wickedly. "Do we wake him the easy way or the hard way?" He asked. "Lets go with easy. I want to find Ryo quickly." Marik nodded and pointed his finger-tips at the man's forehead. The Eye of Wadjet flashed on Marik's forehead and the man's eyes flickered open. When he saw the two men and noticed that he was about a foot off the ground, he started scrambling. "W-what do you w-want with m-me?" He stuttered out. "We want to know why you were passed out on the floor and where the two boys that always sit in the back booth are." Bakura hissed out, his voice enough to make most grown men cry. "I-I don't know what you're talking about! The last thing I remember is a weird man with blue hair and really old fashioned clothes coming through the back door! He pointed at my forehead and thats it!" Bakura and Marik glared at the man, but they could tell he was telling them the truth. "Was his hair long? Was he wearing a medallion with a weird shape on it?" Marik spat. He had a feeling he knew who it was, and he desperately hoping he was wrong. "Yeah! It looked kinda like two arrowheads laid on top of each other. And it had a circle around it with weird symbols in it." Marik and Bakura glanced at each other. "Dartz." Marik said. "I'm gonna kill him." Spat Bakura.

Ryo felt like he was gonna vomit. First; he was dressed like the playboy bunny. Second; he was chained to a wall with Marik, who was dressed as a "sex kitten". Third; There was a vibrator shoved up his ass. And fourth; Dartz, one of the vilest people in the world, was standing in front of him as bare as the day he was born. 'Ew ew ew ew ew!' /Bakura get your psychotic ass in here and help me!/ But it was no good. It was like he was cut off from his darker half. "Alright my little darlings. Get over here and suck me. You've got enough slack in those chains to do it." Dartz smirked at them, probably in a way he thought was seductive. But it only made him look like he an ass. "Ew! You've got to be kidding me! We can't lick..._that!_" Malik spat out. He looked a little green. "Oh yes you can, and you will. You two are I own you now and you will do what I say. Or..." He reached over and grabbed something from a table next to him. He pointed the small gun at Malik's head. "Your choice." Their eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. They'd stared down the barrels of guns before but, well this guy was crazy enough to actually pull the trigger! So they choked down the bile rising in their throats and opened their mouthes.

Bakura and Marik were sprinting down the stairs to the basement of the abandoned factory. They'd been checking out the closest abandoned buildings and just as they'd passed the last one, they both almost fell over from the ear-ringing sound of their Hikaries screaming at them through their mind links. The sound of their lovers in pain would have been enough to make them see red, but the images flooding through with those cries made them want to tear the whole row of factories to the ground. They bolted into the factory and found the stairwell. Now they paused at the bottom of the stairwell to listen. They weren't stopping there for long, just long enough to see what the easiest and most painful course of action for Dartz would be. But when they peered around the door frame, all that fled their minds. Oh he was so dead! "YOU SICK PIECE OF SHIT!" They screamed together, rushing in. SUPER JUSTICE KICK LEVEL 99! SUPER JUSTICE UPPER-CUT LEVEL 99! "There aren't enough hours in the day for the amount of ass-kicking we're going to do to you!" Bakura screeched with a swift kick to the ribs. Marik punched him in the face and roared "We're going to make you pay for what you did to our lovers!"

Dartz was trying to save his sorry ass "Now-now boys can't we talk about this?"

"No. No we can't."

"You should have thought about this more carefully. And now, you're going to pay for it!"

They slammed him up against the rough brick wall. "I'm thinking of ripping something off. What do you think?" Bakura asked Marik in a vindictive, stick-sweet voice. "That sounds delightful!" Marik spoke in an equally sugary voice.

"Where should we start?"

"The head looks promising."

"WOULD YOU TWO GET YOUR SORRY ASSES OVER HERE AND UNLOCK US! We gotta get home so we can sleep off the drugs!" Malik and Ryo's very pissed off screams echoed around the cavernous room. The semes heads turned and their jaws dropped. They hadn't noticed their lovers er...outfits. They felt themselves start drooling. "Hey Marik. You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Bakura asked. Marik nodded, "Uh huh." They flashed each other a grin. "I'll knock him out."

"I think I hit him a tad hard..." Marik glanced at Dartz's semi-conscious form. "Hey Dartz wakey wakey! Lift up that ugly face of yours! We want you awake for this!" Bakura called as Dartz opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that his hands were now shackled to the wall, right where his little prizes had been. The second thing he noticed was that there were two vibrators shoved in his ass and three shadow rings around his cock. He gulped and looked up. The semes of the ukes he'd kidnapped were standing in front of him, holding their ukes with their legs spread wide. /You are _soooo_ dead after this./ Ryo whispered through his and Bakura's mind link. Bakura only smirked wider but he knew he'd heard him. "Keep those eyes open Dartz..." Marik smirked. "Cause we're going to show you the difference between you and us..." Bakura grinned even wider. "And why we're the semes."

They brought their ukes up and impaled them on their members. Their lighter halves cried out in ecstasy. "You see Dartz, it takes a lot more than a big cock to be a seme." Bakura said, as if commenting on the weather. "But it sure as Hell doesn't hurt either." Marik continued as they both thrust into their ukes. They pressed the smaller bodies up against each other, causing the ukes, who were lost in the pleasure their semes were giving them, to press wet open mouth kisses to each others lips and grind their aching members together.

"You don't possess them. In a way...ah...they kind of possess you."

"Uhn...the beauty is in their freedom. Haaa...their happiness. You love them and they willingly show it"

"And boy do they show it..."

Their lovers started to tremble and Bakura and Marik could tell they were close. They were wrapping their arms around each others shoulders and quivering.

"Now pay close attention Dartz, this is the best part." Marik said as he and Bakura drove into their ukes all the harder.

"Look at how they cling to each other like life-rafts to the earth...normally they would be clinging to us but we're teaching you..."

"When an they love it, they squeeze around you tighter. Its the best kind of pain."

"But its their innermost place that you want to reach. That one spot that will drive them wild!"

Marik and Bakura looked at each other over their ukes thrashing heads.

"Shall we press it?" Bakura asked

"Of course. Otherwise this lesson would be meaningless." Marik answered.

And with one last thrust, they pressed their ukes' sweet spots, sending their lovers and themselves into a mind-shattering orgasm.

Marik and Bakura swept their ukes up into their arms bridal style and headed towards the door. "W-wait! You can't leave me like this!" Dartz called after them. Bakura and Marik turned to send their scariest glares his way. "Sure we can. After what you did to our ukes, we could do soooo much worse. But don't worry, the shadow spell on those cuffs and rings should wear off...eventually." Bakura's frosted voice seemed to cut through Dartz. He gulped.

"You know, I think we were pretty merciful." Bakura said as he and Marik walked through the back streets back to their apartments. "All things considered yes." Marik sweat-dropped. They came to the place where they would part ways. "Well I should probably get Ryo home and get him cleaned up. How long do you think they'll hold out on us for this little stunt?" Marik shrugged. "Dunno. With our luck either they won't remember because of the drugs, will be so thankful that we found them when we did that it won't matter, or they'll remember and not give us our sex. But I'm guessing it'd only be for a couple weeks." "Only?" Marik laughed. "Eh well then lets hope they don't remember anything." The Hikaries, who had passed out, opened one eye each and said, "Not one your lives."

**Hmmm well that was fun. I know some of you are probably questioning why I chose Dartz as the baddie instead of Pegasus. Well first, since I haven't seen Dartz's arc in ages, I don't really remember him all that much and well...Pegasus nude? Ew! Well Dartz nude is Ew! too but at least its better than frigging fifty year old pedo Pegasus. Oh that was my first lemon too so be gentle with your reviews. I know it probably stunk but when you're trying to work from a comic, its kind of hard to go into full detail. So since the semester is FINALLY over (T.T I don't wanna go back to high school!) I will be able to write more frequently for the next two weeks, and the next time inspiration for either of the stories I am/planning to write hits, I will be near a computer. Anyway, I hope you liked the story! Please review!**


	6. Dancing Dogs and Dragons  SXJ T

**Dancing Dogs and Dancing Dragons**

**'T.T this is going to be so fucking hard to wriiiiite! My muse is on vacation and I'm stuck!' Is what I kept thinking about doing this this. That is, until I struck inspiration gold! And I would like to thank Willowsnake for her drabble Dancing from her drabbles collection The Simple Things In Life, which inspired this. And for Back to School Blues, also by Willowsnake, which saved my sorry ass. Oh and one more, Tiffany by Reizbar-Ookami. (PSSST! go read them!) Why no, I am not above shameless advertisement. Why do you ask? And an absolutly adowable picture of them dancing that I found...somewhere...DA I think... Anyway, I started this with a totally different plot line and a totally different idea of where it was going, but not even half way to the juicy part, I realized I'd inadvertently dug myself into a hole. I saved what I already had on my TurtleDrive (its a jumpdrive, that looks like a turtle! and no surprisingly enough, I was not thinking of Yugi when I bought it...i guess i should call it KameDrive instead) so I might revive it one day...if my muse ever gets her ass in gear but don't hold your breath. Sorry if this is in anyway OOC but I just can't seem to get them right. And if my JoeySpeak seems off. I have the real life Joey, blond hair, Brooklyn accent, and hot brunet boyfriend named Seth, adorable little sister that helped me set him and Seth up, and all, but he's on a cruise right now so I can't use him for research T.T...Anyway, enjoy the story!**

**P.S. No, none of the ukes are in dresses so just get that out of your head right now! Oh and sorry if its a bit touch and go on perspective and tense. It started out 3rd person but half way through my brain started writing in 1st person and then I had to flip back to 3rd. I swear to god my gear shift is broken =3=; )**

(Joey POV)

My eyes are boring holes into the wall. I don't want to be here, I don't want to be here, I don't want to be here! Curse Yugi and his forgiving ways! Pegasus kidnapped his gramps for gods sakes, so why is he insisting we all play nice and come to this stupid Christmas party the creep is hosting? Honestly, I just don't understand him sometimes. There's Serenity, swirling around the dance floor in a pretty light pink frock, tugging Mokuba along with her. Those two have grown oddly close in recent months, considering Kaiba and I "hate" each other. Yeah, "hate". Speaking of him...my eyes flicker towards the brunet in question. He looks about as pissed off as I feel. Like Yugi forced me to go, I guess Mokuba forced Kaiba to come to this stupid party. He's glowering at another wall, and his blue eyed gaze is so icy, I'm half expecting ferns of ice to start creeping along the wall. My eyes are wandering and...O.O is he really wearing that?. A white suit and white shirt with a blue tie, almost the same color as his eyes... Oh gods, I'm practically drooling! NO! Bad Joey bad! I mentally slap myself, I've got to pry my eyes and mind away from the dangerous direction they were heading. At the end of that road there is only heart-break and humiliation.

My eyes scan the rest of the room, while my mind wanders. Yami and Yugi were entwined in each other, moving to the music, acting as if they were the only ones there. I almost feel jealous of them... Grrr! What is it with my brain today? Is it just intent on making me as miserable as possible? I can't be jealous of my best bud. 'Specially not for having a boyfriend... GAH! This time I actually whacked myself on the temple. I hear Pegasus's creepy laugh and glanced over at him. He's in the center of a group of people, telling them about these new cards he was designing, but I notice he keeps glancing nervously at Bakura across the room. And no wonder, the thief ripped his Millennium Eye right out of its socket. Shudder. Sometimes I wish Rose had never showed us that TV series from her world that archived our lives from the incident with Kiaba and the fourth blue eyes white dragon to the Ceremonial Duel. And then when she started pointing out what she called "give away moments", I couldn't look anyone in the eye for weeks. Speaking of the thief, he was currently laughing his ass off with Marik, probably because of said incident with Pegasus. Ryo and Malik were rolling their eyes and they grabbed their respective lovers hands and led them out to the dance floor, following Yugi's example. I decided to complete the set and try and find Tristan and Duke. They weren't on the dance floor, yet. The two love-birds were over by the food table talking, but it looked like dancing was exactly what Duke was trying to talk his reluctant boyfriend into doing. After a comment that made Duke blush,splutter furiously, and finally nod, they walked onto the dance floor and started swaying gently to the song that had just started, Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars. So now the set was complete. Yugi and Yami, Ryo and Bakura, Malik and Marik, Tristan and Duke, Serenity and Mokuba (though both they and Rose swore they weren't dating. At least, not yet according to Rose), Mai and Tea. Even Rose was out there, dancing with some random duelist picked out of the crowd, but she was smirking triumphantly,which couldn't be good. I glanced over at Kiaba again. Wait, where is he?

Suddenly, my gaze is blocked by a white jacket and white shirt with a blue tie. I followed the tie up and looked into deep, icy blue eyes. Except for once, they weren't icy, but they did look none to sure of themselves. "Would you like to dance?" Seto Kaiba, my crush of 2 and a half years, asked me, an almost imperceptible shake in his voice. I swear to every god up there that my jaw hit the floor. "Stop makin' fun of me Kaiba! Why would I wanna dance with a prick like you?" I spat, looking at my feet and blushing. I knew he had to be teasing me. I just did not have good enough karma to have all of my recent hopes and dreams be coming true. But Kaiba shook his head. "I'm not making fun of you. I really would like to dance with you. Please?" I looked up, startled because he'd actually said please. Seto Kiaba never said please! And that is where I made my fatal mistake, or as Rose would say, where I sealed my Fate. I looked into Kaiba's eyes. And when I did that, I knew I'd never be able to say no to him again. Those deep blue pools, now looking less like ice and more like water, swallowed me up. So, even if he was making fun of me and was just doing an exceptional job of lying about it, I took a deep breath and said, "'kay." Kaiba... oh forget it! Seto relaxed and the barest hints of a smile pulled at the corner of his mouth. Or maybe it was a smirk... All I know is that it was enough to make my jaw want to hit the floor again. But Seto held out his hand and I knew he meant for me to take it. So I did. Seto pulled me gently to the center of the dance floor, weaving between other couples. We reached the center of the floor just as Truly, Madly, Deeply by Savage Garden began to play. Seto pulled me closer and and wrapped his arms around my waist. I hesitated only a moment before locking my arms around his neck. We began to sway gently and it felt, dare I say it, natural to dance with Seto. Just then, I looked around and noticed that everyone had stopped dancing or talking and were now staring at us. I shrank closer into Seto unconsciously and looked back up at him. He was looking down at me and it didn't look like he'd even realized we had an audience. Seto and I were really dancing now, whirling around the dance floor as if we were the only two people in the room.

(Seto POV)

Gently, I guided Joey to a balcony off the main ballroom. We could still hear the music through the French doors that lead out onto the balcony, but we weren't dancing anymore, just holding each other. Suddenly, almost as if he was waking up from a dream, Joey pulled away from me and pressed himself against the railing on the balcony. "Okay Kiaba. What. The. HELL?" Joey screeched. "What?" I asked, slightly confused. One second I had a puppy in my arms and the next, no puppy. "Why the hell did ya ask me to dance with ya?" He said a bit more quietly so he wouldn't be heard inside. Joey's friends were probably having aneurysm right about now, but I wasn't worried about that. Clearly, Joey still thought I was making fun of him, and he could not let his puppy think that. "What the hell was that? Asking me to dance? What is this, some kind of new torture you've come up with? Gods, why are you always doing stuff like that to me? Why am I always letting you..." Joey said the last part mostly to himself. Then I saw, much to my horror, that tears were beginning to form at the corners of Joey's eyes and darken his beautiful golden lashes. "Pup..." I murmured and moved to pull him into my arms. It didn't seem like he noticed, or at least he didn't push me away. "What do you mean, "stuff like that"?" I asked him. He pulls back and glares at me the tears forming at the corners of his eyes not enough to hide his anger at me. "Stuff like this! Asking me ta dance just now, comfortin' me when I got scared at the movies last month, offerin' ta tutor me for those College Entrance Exams in September, treatin' me like I'm not just some annoyin' mutt that gets on yer nerves! And then the next day, ya act like nothing happened! Ya keep getting my hopes up and then..then..." He blinks and the tears form rivers down his cheeks. "Joey..." I'm completely shocked. Getting his hopes up? "Why do ya have ta make it so hard ta hate ya!" Well that floors me. "Y-you-you mean...you don't hate me?" I stare down at the quivering blond in my arms, more shocked than I've ever been in my whole life. "I wish I did! And I try, try so hard to hate you! But every day Mokuba drags ya along when he hangs out wit' us and ya act so much nicer than when we first met." I flinch. I guess I have been an asshole pretty much the entire time Joey's known me. "I mean, we still fight, and yer still an ass half the time but sometimes I feel like you're just doing this ta screw wit' me!" He's really crying now, so much so that he can't really talk. "Puppy..." I say gently, trying to get him to look at me. He doesn't respond. "Puppy." I say more forcefully. Still not response. Ah screw it! I cup his chin in my hand and force his face up. His eyes are squeezed shut, probably waiting for me to hit him for everything he's said, but his petal pink lips are just calling out to me. And its not like you can ignore a plea like that. Especially if it will get him to open his eyes up as well. So, I lean down press my lips to his.

(3rd person time!)

Joey's eyes flashed open. He gasped, his jaw dropping open and Seto took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into Joey's warm mouth. Joey tried to pull away, surprised as hell, but Seto put his hand behind the blond's head and pulled it back to get a deeper angle, the better to plunder Joey's mouth. Gradually, Joey gave in, deciding that if Seto was just doing this to hold it over his head for the rest of his life, he'd better milk it as much as possible. So he started to kiss Seto back, fighting him for dominance. After their tongues dueled, with Seto's winning of course, Joey relaxed and allowed the CEO to plunder his mouth. And, of course, Seto did just that. He only pulled away after he mapped out and committed to memory every crevice of the blond's mouth. Their wet lips parted with a smack. Joey blushed at the noise, claps a hand over his mouth and stares at Seto with wide, disbelieving eyes. A small "Oh my gods..." is whimpered from behind the hand as Seto's lips curl into a smirk. 'A smirk that is entirely to sexy if I plan on controlling myself.' Joey decided. "Why did ya do that?" Joey asked from behind his hand. Seto sighed and rolled his eyes. "I know you don't get the best marks in school, but really _Joey_, I though you'd have it figured out by now." Joey looked up, startled at the use of his first name. He'd heard Seto call him Mutt, Baka Inu, third-rate duelist, Wheeler, and he even thought he heard Seto call him...Puppy. Well, he had to admit it was a lot better than mutt. But he'd never heard Seto call him Joey. It was kind of...nice.

His hand dropped. Seto took both of them in his, noting with surprise that they were smaller than his, and pulled Joey towards him. "I like you Joey Wheeler. Like you more than I've ever liked anyone before. And I want to ask you on a date. Will you go to dinner with me next Saturday?" Seto asked, looking deep into Joey's honey brown eyes. "But...but why?" Joey asked back, eyes churning with confusion. "Why should you go out with me?" "No. Why do ya want a broken mutt like me ta go out with ya when ya could have someone ya could actually be seen in public wit'?" Seto growled softly. "First of all, you aren't worthless and I'm sorry for ever telling you so. And second, I am seen in public with you on a daily basis! You're in my tournaments, I *begrudgingly* helped you and your friends out with all that...Egypt and magic stuff, and my little brother and your little sister are all but inseparable which means he hangs out with you and your friends, and he usually drags me along." Seto scowled, "And I think I know why..." He muttered. "Huh?" Seto shook his head. "Never mind. Point is, I have been seen in public with you. Do you know how many magazines I've had to pay off to keep them from releasing pictures of us fighting? Almost every one of them called it a lovers' spat." He shuddered. "I think your friends would have killed me if those had been published. Especially since they were going to be on the front page." Joey was shocked. "Front page...lovers' spat?" Seto looked kind of...embarrassed, another first. This was turning out to be a very informative night. "Yeah apparently we both look very passionate when we're fighting... One of Mokuba's friends commented that we looked about ready to start making out in one of the pictures..." Joey's cheeks turned pink. He had to admit that he did get "distracted" sometimes when he and the brunet were fighting. Then he remembered something the CEO had said.

"What did ya mean when ya said ya were sorry for tellin' me I'm worthless?" Seto sighed and rested his forehead against Joey's. "I meant that I'm sorry. For everything. For how mean I've been. Its just that I've liked you for so long. How friendly you are, how warm. How you can laugh off anything. How brave and how loyal to your friends you are. But you wouldn't look twice at me. So I did the only thing I could think of. I teased you. And then by teasing you, I found something else to add to my list of things I love about you." He looked into Joey's big, warm, honey-coloured eyes. "When you would stand up to me, you got this spark in your eyes. It reminded me of fire, and your eyes would blaze with it. You look so beautiful like that. You were yelling and screaming and fighting with me, telling me you hated me, but you looked so beautiful that even if I was ruining my own chances, I had to keep teasing you. I had to keep that fire going." Seto closed his eyes, ashamed of admitting all of that. 'He looks so forlorn that way...' The more Joey thought about it, the more it all made sense though. Seto had been about eight when his parents had died, and then after that he had to take care of his little brother, so he'd never really had a chance to have a normal childhood. Then they'd been sent to the orphanage, which was for boys only. Then he'd been taught at home by his step-father. So the first time he'd gone back to a public school, and probably had any interaction with anyone other than his brother and his step-father, was in the ninth grade, which was when Joey had met him. It made sense that probably the last way he'd been taught to interact with a crush was to tease them.

Joey giggled silently. It was actually pretty cute, Seto teasing him like a little kid to get his attention. Well, he'd just have to show him that there were other ways of getting his attention. More...enjoyable ways. He reached up and cupped the sides of Blue-Eyes White Dragon owner's face. Seto's eyes flashed open and he looked at Joey with confused sapphire eyes. "Well, we'll just have to work on that then, won't we?" He smiled sweetly at the confused brunet and stood up on his tip toes to press a soft kiss to his lips. At least, that was the intention. Unfortunately for Joey, Seto recovered from confusion and surprise almost immediately. He pushed Joey back against the railing and began nipping and sucking at Joey's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Of course, Joey granted him that request. I mean, wouldn't you?

"Hey Joey have you and Kiab-Whoops!" Bakura interrupted himself when he saw the state Joey and Seto were in. Joey had one leg wrapped around Seto's waist and Seto had his lips attached to Joey's neck, which was littered with little bruises. Seto turned to glare at the intruder and Joey flushed a deep, almost purple, crimson. "I'll...come back later!" Bakura said, trying to muffle his laughter, and ran back inside. Then they heard Rose's satisfied and smug, "HA! Thats ten bucks each of you owe me!" And then the sound of cash being slapped into an open hand. Joey straightened up and grabbed Seto's hand as he stomped towards the doors.

"Ya guys bet on whetha' or not we'd get togetha'?" He yelled. "Hey, its not my fault Duke, Tristan, Marik and Mai didn't believe me when I commented that you two should be kissing each other silly by now." She turned to tut at named boys. "You four should really know by now that you shouldn't bet against me." Joey huffed. "Ya still shouldn' bet on stuff like that." Rose shrugged. "Oh yeah, by the way Joey," Bakura spoke up to keep Joey from killing Rose. Joey turned to him. "Nice hickeys!" Joey slapped a hand over the marks and made to tackle the howling thief, but Seto placed a hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps you all should go. I still have something to say to Joey." Bakura opened his mouth to say something but Rose picked up on what Seto meant and started pushing the others away. "You know, he's right. We should leave these two alone." She said. "Whadya say that for Seto? I was gonna hit 'im." Joey asked, turning to look at him. "Because, Puppy, I never got an answer to my question." Joey immediately knew what question Seto was talking about, but he wanted to hear him ask it again. "Oh? And what question would that be?" He asked sweetly, looking up at Seto with innocence filled eyes. Seto narrowed his eyes and smirked. He wrapped his arms around his puppy's waist and pulled him closer. He leaned down until their lips were only a hairs breadth away, yet still not touching. "Will you go out with me, Joey Wheeler?" He whispered, just loud enough for Joey to hear. "Yes," Joey whispered back before closing the space between them.

**Phew! Well that ended well! I like that ending, I really do. Well this will be all I'm writing for YGO for the holidays, and now that its up, I can get started on two new stories! Yay! Hint:Non yaoi but Harry Potter! Yay again! Anyway, please review! Oh and I'm taking Game down. I need to revamp it to fit the story line. Or I'm just gonna scrap it forever, not quite sure yet...**

**Please Review!**


	7. I Will Remember You Pre HYCB YYXY K

**Will You Remember Me?**

**We're singing this song in my choir class for Graduation and it lodged itself in my brain (no kidding, I have it memorized already and we only got it 3 days ago!) and I knew it went with one of my pairings. It took me waaay to long to figure it out though. I am immensely disappointed in myself. Anyway, this is a songfic for my darling little Puzzleshipping! Now, I haven't seen the end of Yu-Gi-Oh! In soooo flippin long so I'm sorry if they spoke more or something else happened between Yami going loosing and Yami going bye-bye and I missed it.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned YGO, then I wouldn't even need to write this because Yami would never have left! Simple as that. I don't own I Will Remember You either. That credit goes to Sarah McLachlan**

"speaking"

"_mind-link"_

"**Yami singing"**

"_**Yugi singing"**_

The great stone slabs creaked and groaned as the tomb around them shook. The stone began to open like a pair of great stone doors. Golden-white light poured through the widening gap and bathed the rag-tag group in light. Seven of the group squinted, the bright light sending lightning bolts of pain into their skulls' after the dreary confines of the tomb. Two of the party stared deep into the golden glow. Well, one did. The other stared at the person that had been his partner for close to four years. But now their journey was at an end.

_'Yugi?' _Named was lost in his own thoughts and didn't notice that the other had come to stand by him.

_'Atemu...' _the younger smiled at his darkness, trying to mask his sadness. Unfortunately for him, the other had always been good at reading others, something that helped him find his opponents weakness, and his closeness to Yugi made it even easier.

_'Are you alright Aibou?' _Atemu asked, worried about the pained sadness and longing in his friend's large amethyst eyes.

_'I'm fine Atemu...' _Yugi said but trailed off. He looked up into Atemu's ruby eyes, the eyes that Yugi loved so much. _'Will you remember me?'_ he asked. Atemu felt his heart plummet and his stomach clench like a fist. Yugi thought he would forget him? How could he ever forget someone that had done so much for him? Someone he loved. But how to explain that to Yugi? Suddenly, he remembered a song Yugi had been listening to and that he'd heard through their mind-link.

After a swift glance at their companions, who still had their eyes closed, Atemu took Yugi's hands in his and began to sing to him through their link.

**I will remember you**

**Will you remember me?**

Yugi's eyes widened and Atem sensed he was about to say something, but he continued to sing, aware of just how little time they had left.

**Don't let your life pass you by.**

**Weep not for the memories.**

**I'm so tired, but I can't sleep.**

**Standing on the edge of something much to deep.**

**Its funny how I feel so much**

**but cannot say a word.**

**Though we are screaming inside**

**or we, can't be heard.**

He drew Yugi closer as the doors creaked open further. They were running out of time.

**I will remember you**

_**I will remember you **_Yugi murmured, filling in the solo.

**Will you remember me? **Atemu smiled and it suddenly felt as though he and Yugi were pouring everything they couldn't say out loud into the song.

_**I'll remember you**_

**Will you remember me?**

_**I'll remember**_

**Don't let your life pass you by**

**Weep not for the memories**

_**I'll remember you**_

_**I'll remember you**_

**I'm so afraid to love you **Yugi felt his breath catch and his heart leap as that word slipped into his mind.

**I'm more afraid to lose**

**Clinging to a past that doesn't let me chose.**

**Well once there was a Darkness,**

**a deep and endless night.**

**You gave me everything you had,**

**you gave me Light.**

**And I will remember you**

_**I'll remember you**_

**Will you remember me?**

_**I'll remember.**_

**Don't let your life pass you by**

**Weep not for the memories.**

**I will remember you**

_**I'll remember you**_

**Will you remember me?**

_**I'll remember**_

**Don't let your life pass you by.**

**Weep not for the memories...**

Atemu trailed off just as the stone opened fully. Yugi saw Joey's eyes slowly open, having adjusted to the harsh light, and pulled away from Atemu, though he did not want to.

"Yugi, I don't want to leav-" Atemu tried to say. He wanted to explain, to tell Yugi what he felt for him, but Yugi shook his head, tears pouring from his eyes.

"You've been waiting for this for a long time. Go." He smiled through the tears. Atemu felt his heart breaking, but he knew Yugi was right. Besides, he did not belong in Yugi's world.

"Good bye Yugi." he turned and began to walk into the bright, golden light. His clothes began to fade and were replaced by the tunic, gold jewelery, and purple cloak of an Egyptian Pharaoh. He saw people he'd known in Egypt slowly materialize in front of him, old friends and old enemies alike. But he did not feel like he was going home. In fact, he felt like he'd just left it.

He did not see or feel or hear the stone doors close behind him, but the people he'd just left behind did.

Yugci clutched at his shirt, feeling the place where his puzzle had once hung. Tears poured down his cheeks, leaving a searing trail as he felt his link to Atemu slammed shut by death.

"Good bye, Yami."


End file.
